There Goes My Life
by BanginBrunette
Summary: How would Kyo deal with it if Uo told him her period was late? Fluffy oneshot! [UoKyo]


Title: There Goes My Life 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Kenny Chesney's lyrics.

A/N: This is a songfic that goes with Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life." Remember, this is Kyo's POV. This is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**All he could think about was: I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one?  
All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone...**

Arisa had told me to meet her after school in the parking lot. We were sitting in my car, and Arisa was silent. The rain was pouring down, mixing with the cold wind and the lack of sunshine. So here we sat, as I waited for her to tell me what was going on.

_Uh-oh... Something must be wrong. She's never like this... So quiet and anxious._

"K-k.." She tried.  
"Yeah"  
"Kyo, I... I-" stammering, she tried again.  
"What is it?" I asked, curious as to her odd behavior.  
I saw one little tear escape.

_Shit!_

"Kyo... I'm, uhmmm, " Uo started once more.  
"Dammit, Uo, what is it?" I asked, now frustrated with her inablility to speak.  
She just looked at me, and that one little tear turned into about 3,000.  
"Aw, I'm sorry. It's all right, really. You can tell me... " I said, as I gently pumped her for information.  
"I'm late, " she finally managed. Just like that. It was so hard to say, but once she did, it was out there. Hanging in the air, waiting for a response.  
"Late for what? School's over..." I decided to play dumb. Maybe she didn't mean what I was thinking.  
"I'm late you idiot! My period is late!" she yelled softly, holding back more tears that were threatening to expose themselves.  
My eyes widened when I realized what I had feared was true.  
"Arisa... are you sure? Have you taken a test?" I asked, scared, embarassed, and confused.  
"Three, actually... I wanted to be sure before I told you"  
"Oh, Arisa..." I said, as the rain began to come down even heavier. My shock soon turned into panic.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! She can't be serious, can she? Maybe she's just kidding... No, those tears were real. She really IS pregnant. And I really AM panicing! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! What do I do? Maybe I should tell Tohru? No, she'll probably faint. Yuki? Stupid rat isn't man enough to handle this. Ayame or Shigure? No, no, and no! That eliminates everyone I know. What now? Do I hug her? No, physical contact is what got us INTO this mess... Maybe I should tell a joke to lighten the mood? No, bad idea. Oh, why don't they teach us anything USEFUL in school!_

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything Orange Top?" she said, a smirk moving across her lips. It was more like dry humor: more angry than teasing and funny. She stared at me as she waited for my reaction.

**And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...**

-7 Months Later-

Uo walked down the hall to math class. Her peers parted onto either side of her, letting her pass. They were silent, staring at the lump on her stomach. A few of them whispered to each other, spreading gossip and asking questions.

"Arisa!" I called out, as I saw her come around the corner towards our next class. The teachers had let us switch some classes so that all mine were with her.

"Don't 'Arisa' me!" She said, pregnancy hormones fully exposed. I just sighed, now learning to expect the unexpeceted. Tohru and I had invited her to stay at the house for a while, figuring it's better to be pregnant in a real house than an empty apartment. She gladly accepted, but I soon found out dealing with her at school isn't half the battle it is at home.

_Gosh, she is so hard to deal with! I'm still trying to decide if all this is a mistake or not. And I'm also still trying to convince myself this isn't a dream. Her sonogram told us it was a girl. A bright, smiling little girl soon to enter the world. And all because of me and Arisa. Wow..._

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah... he loves that little girl.**

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**

-1 Year Later-

"Dear, sweet Uo-chan, she looks just like you!" Shigure said, sing-songish as always. "What did you say her name was?"

"Marissa!" Arisa replied happily, so glad her friends could finally meet her. She was born too early, and her immune system was very weak. So weak, in fact, that anyone that absolutely did not have to be there was not allowed to visit.

"Oh, Uo, it's so cute! Such a pretty name! Almost like yours! It's perfect!... Omigoodness, where is she!" Tohru said, panic-mode kicking in.

"Relax, here she is," I said while entering with my daughter. She was still very petite and young, with blonde hair like her mother's. The whole group cooed and awwwed and so forth until Arisa declared it was bedtime.

"Aw... mommy! Can Daddy read story?" she asked, eyes luminous with question.

"Sure, Sweetheart." With that, I said good-bye to the group and carried my little princess upstairs.

"Don't you wish to tuck her in as well?" Yuki asks.

"Of course, but I'll wait. She wants her Daddy right now, " Arisa says, with tears of joy slowly bubbling over.

**She had that car loaded down.  
With clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his Tokyo Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**

**And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby, good-bye.**

**There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby, good-bye...**

-Nineteen Years Later-

"Bye, Mom! Where's Dad?" Marissa said, while hugging her mother tightly.

"He'll be right out. I think he has a going away present for you somewhere." Arisa replied.

"Here I am!" I said, with the gift under my arm.

"What is it?" Marissa persisted.

"You'll find out soon enough, but there's one catch. I don't want you to open it till you're on the road at least 25 miles away!" I explained, and she nodded understandingly. More hugs and checklists were given, making sure my girl was really ready to go.

_I sure hope she doesn't forget anything. I hope her life becomes all she wants it to be. That her dreams stay big and her worries stay small. I'm gonna miss her so much..._

-28.54 Miles Later-

She unwrapped the present, discovering it to be a locket. It was a silver chain with a diamond pendant that opened to reveal a picture. She fumbled with the locket for a second, trying to open it. The picture was like this:

_Sweetie, we love you! Be good and stay safe! - Mom_

_Honey, drive carefully and call us when you get there. -Dad_

Underneath the note was a picture of her mom and dad standing in a classroom. My arm looped around Mom's waist, her belly bulging a small amount. This one picture, no bigger than two inches, told our story.

* * *

**Remember, it's my first fic, so tell me how I did PLZ **


End file.
